The Robot Boy's New School
Dragon Rockz's TV show-spoofs of 2006's Disney television series "The Emperor's New School" It appeared on YouTube on May 12th, 2019. Cast *Kuzco - Toby Tenma/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 2009) *Malina - Cora (Astro Boy; 2009) *Pacha - Jak (Jak and Daxter) *Yzma - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Kronk - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) *Kronk (Angel) - Megamind *Kronk (Devil) - Tighten (Megamind) *Chicha - Keira Hagai (Jak and Daxter) *Chaca - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Tipo - Alex Porter (PAW Patrol) *Chicha's Baby - Poof (The Fairly Oddparents) *Bucky the Squirrel - Mort (Madagascar) *Rudy the Old Man - Osmo (Daxter) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Granny (Baby Looney Tunes) Other casts: *Mr. Moleguaco - Professor Q. Porter (Tarzan; 1999) *Guaca - Mikey Blumberg (Recess) *Yatta - Rainbow Dash (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Kavo - Duncan (Total Drama series) Guest stars: *Coach Sweetie - Mindy Parker (Bolt) *Moxie - Cool Girl (Inside Out) *Zim and Zam - Chris and Craig (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Ozker - Aerrow (Storm Hawks) *Topo and Ipi - Tulio and Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *Royal Matchmaker - J. Audubon Woodlore (Humphrey the Bear) *Princess Lalala - Hakase (Nichijou) *Azma - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) *Mr. Nadaempa - Dean McCoppin (The Iron Giant) *Gizo the Shuaka - Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 series) *Yasmin (Teen Yzma) - Blackfire (Teen Titans) *Keeper - Lloyd Garmadon (LEGO Ninjago series) *Creepy Old Man - Radar (Minecraft: Story Mode) *Skeleton Anteater - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) *Homework the Cat - Robin the Minion (OC) Episodes 'Season 1' #Rabbit Face #Squeakend at Mort's/Astro Boy Fever #Empress Cora/The Adventures of Red-Eyed Tree Frog-Man #Hungry, Hungry Monster/Only the Wrong Survive #Cart Wash/Battle of the Bots #Girls Behaving Oddly #The Lost Kids/The Big Fight #Astroclone #Unfit to Print/The Robot Boy's New Minion #Peasant for a Day #Fortune Cookie Day/Gold Fools #The Mystery of Micchu Pachu #Oops, All Doodles/Chipmunky Business #Clash of the Families #The New Kid/Officer Flint #Flint Moves In #Astrogarten/Evil and Eviler #The Bride of Astro Boy #U.F.astrO, (Unidentified Flying Astro)/Attack Sub #The Mother Gothel That Stole Astroween/Monster Masquerade #Mother Gothelopolis 'Season 2' #The Robot Boy's New Tuber/Room for Improvement #Cool Summer/Prisoner of Astroban #Max Jackson's a Crowd/Mikeymentary #Show Me the Monkey/Demon Monster #Picture This!/TV or Not TV #Astro-Cop/How Now Sea Cow #A Fair to Remember/Working Girl #Curse of the Moon Beast/Aww, Nuts! #The Robot Boy's New School Spirit/Card Wars #Granny's Secret Recipe/The Robot Boy's New Home School #The Robot Boy's New School Musical #A Giftmas Story #No Man Is an Island/Vincent Van Mikey #Air Astro Boy/Flintenitza #Come Fly with Me/Project Poncho #Citizen Flint/The Pajama Monster Dilemma #Mother Gothel Be Gone/Last Ditch Effort #The Good, the Bad and the Flint/Granny's #13 #Auction Action/The Astonishing Astro-Man #Mikey Rules #Cora's Big Break/Hotel Astro Boy #Father O' Mine/Everyone Loves Astro Boy #Puff Piece/Take My Advice #Mother Gobot/The Dinosaur Whisperer #Flint the Magnificent/Kamp Astro Boy #Groove Remover/Overachiever's Club #The Robot Boy's New Show/Too Many Coras #Faking the Grade/Eco Astro Boy #Astrokazooza/Astro Boy's Little Secret #Cornivale #Graduation Groove TV Show used: *The Emperor's New School (2006) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Astro Boy (2009) *Astro Boy vs. The Junkyard Pirates *Jak II *Jak 3 *Jak X: Combat Racing *Tangled *Tangled: The Series *Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs *Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2 *Megamind *Goldie & Bear *PAW Patrol *The Fairly Oddparents *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *The Penguins of Madagascar *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Daxter *Baby Looney Tunes *Tarzan *The Legend of Tarzan *Tarzan & Jane *Recess *Recess: School's Out *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks *Total Drama series *Bolt *Inside Out *American Dragon: Jake Long *Storm Hawks *The Road to El Dorado *Humphrey the Bear *Nichijou *The Sword in the Stone *The Iron Giant *Ben 10 Omniverse *Teen Titans *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *The Lego Ninjago Movie *Minecraft: Story Mode *Wander Over Yonder *Robin the Minion Gallery Toby Tenma smile.jpeg|Toby Tenma/Astro Boy as Kuzco Cora in Astro Boy (2009).jpeg|Cora as Malina Jak 3 ending.jpeg|Jak as Pacha Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Yzma Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Kronk Megamind.jpg|Megamind as Kronk (Angel) Tighten.jpg|Tighten as Kronk (Devil) Jak 3 Keira.jpeg|Keira Hagai as Chicha Goldie in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks as Chaca Al licks plays with a froot.png|Alex Porter as Tipo Poof.jpg|Poof as Chicha's Baby Char 10938.jpg|Mort as Bucky the Squirrel Osmo in Daxter.jpeg|Osmo as Rudy the Old Man Granny in Baby Looney Tunes.jpg|Granny as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress Professor Archimedes Q. Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Professor Q. Porter as Mr. Moleguaco Mikey Blumberg in Recess.png|Mikey Blumberg as Guaca Human Rainbow Dash Happy.jpeg|Human Rainbow Dash as Yatta DuncanTD.jpg|Duncan as Kavo Mindy Parker.jpeg|Mindy Parker as Coach Sweetie Cool Girl.jpeg|Cool Girl as Moxie A Ghost Story (23).jpg|Chris and Craig as Zim and Zam Aerrow.jpeg|Aerrow as Ozker Tulio_road_to_el_dorado.jpg|Tulio Miguel (Road to El Dorado).jpg|and Miguel as Topo and Ipi Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore in House of Mouse.jpg|J. Audubon Woodlore as Royal Matchmaker 113407.jpg|Hakase as Princess Lalala Sword-disneyscreencaps_com-7051.jpg|Madam Mim as Azma Dean McCoppin.jpeg|Dean McCoppin as Mr. Nadaempa Ben Tennyson in Ben 10 Omniverse.jpg|Ben Tennyson as Gizo the Shuaka Blackfire.jpg|Blackfire as Yasmin (Teen Yzma) Lloyd Garmadon in The LEGO Ninjago Movie.jpg|Lloyd Garmadon as Keeper Radar Normal Outfit AaB.png|Radar as Creepy Old Man Lord-hater-wander-over-yonder-48.6.jpg|Lord Hater as Skeleton Anteater Robin the Minion (OC) for Dragon Rockz.png|Robin the Minion as Homework the Cat See also *The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (Preceded) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:The Emperor's New School TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Disney Television Animation Spoofs Category:The Robot Boy's New Groove series